The present invention relates to a method of producing labels and to labels. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of producing self-adhesive labels having a folded sheet covered by an overlaid self-adhesive laminar material.
It is frequently desirable to attach multi-layer self-adhesive labels to products, the labels carrying, for example instructions and/or a guarantee form. In many applications it is necessary to protect the label from soiling or damage by tearing. The present invention aims to provide such a label. In addition, there is a need for a method of making inexpensively and reliably such self-adhesive labels which are carried in succession on a release backing material. The resultant labels must be made to close tolerances so that they can be applied to the product to be labelled by high speed automatic labelling machines. The present invention also aims to provide such a method of producing labels.